


Sick

by frog_lord_supreme



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_lord_supreme/pseuds/frog_lord_supreme
Summary: Ashe gets sick instead of Noel.
Relationships: Ashe Bradley/Noel Levine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Sick

“Ashe…Ashe!”

Noel has been shaking Ashe for minutes now. There’s still no response from the teal-haired researcher. He was trembling, his face was pale as beads of sweat began dripping from his forehead. He was strangely warm, no, actually his temperature is concerning. So he was sick.

“Noel…? Wait, what happened to Ashe?” Wilardo found the two at the hallway. The blonde has the teal-haired man in his arms. Noel was also trembling, not knowing what to do. 

“I-I found him here laying on the ground. He wasn’t responding when I tried to call out to him. H-he’s also very hot” Noel replied, his voice shaking. The dark-haired florist sighed. He knew the blonde gentleman wouldn’t lie, after all, he does share a lot of personalities with Claire. That brute woman with a carefree and energetic presence, although her honesty and naïve nature is quite concerning. Except Noel isn’t really energetic like Claire.

Wilardo got on his knees and put his palm on Ashe’s forehead, checking his temperature. He chuckled as he looked at Noel. “Ah, so he also gets sick. Being the loud man he is, I’m actually quite glad this fever will shut his mouth for a few hours or so.”

Noel looked at him with a concerned look, a bit taken aback with what Wilardo said. He can’t really tell if the florist is serious or not, given that he always keep a neutral expression. 

“I’m just kidding. Really. Just let this man rest in his room for the night. He needs it” Wilardo took something from his pocket and pulled out a little bottle of ointment. “Put this in his forehead to cool down his head. Don’t force him once he wakes up.”

“Thank you Wilardo” Noel took the bottle and put it in his pocket. He carried Ashe in a bridal manner style and went to the researcher’s room to let him rest there. Wilardo sighed quietly and went back to his room.

The blonde gently put the researcher on his bed. Ashe was still trembling. He was holding onto a photo, keeping it in his hands. Noel looked at him, worried. If only Claire was here, she’d know what to do. But the blonde refuses to cause her trouble, so he has to deal with this alone.

Noel pretty much did what Wilardo told him to do. He also removed the researcher’s chang shan. He wiped him off and put a wet towel on Ashe’s forehead, hoping it’d lessen his temperature. The blonde stayed in the room to look after the researcher, hoping he’d wake up soon.

“Mother…father…Lilia…”

Ashe was clutching onto the photo, mumbling under his shaky breath. Noel eye’s widened, wondering if Ashe is having a nightmare. He took his hands and gently squeezed them to assure the researcher that he’s not alone. Ashe became calm after Noel did so, much to the latter’s surprise. 

Few hours have passed, Noel also drifted off to sleep with his hands still embracing the other’s hands. Ashe opened his eyes, his vision a little blurry. After a few blink, his vision returned to normal, only to see the blonde asleep by the side of his bed. After noticing Noel holding his hands, he gently pulled his hands away from the other, careful not to wake him up. He removed the towel from his forehead, checking his temperature with his palm. His fever was gone already.

He looked at the photo he’s been desperately keeping. He let out a sigh and put it in his pocket. He only noticed by now that he’s no longer wearing his chang shan. He wasn’t really naked, he’s wearing a black sweater underneath the chang shan after all. But he felt weird about it. Did Noel take it out for him?

He was really surprised to see Noel instead of Claire. He must’ve been expecting that it’ll be Claire who will nurse him. Given her nature, she probably won’t hesitate to help him. But instead, he finds Noel nursing him and sleeping by the side of his bed.

They haven’t really interacted that much yet since Noel is only awake during nighttime. It’s really surprising to see the blonde beside him. He gently pat the sleeping blonde’s head and smiled.

Noel sure is nice.

“Noel…you’re so naïve. What will you gain from being kind?” the researcher asked, although knowing the other wouldn’t be able to give him a response. But Noel woke up, yawning a bit as he put his hand on his head.

“Ashe…! You’re finally awake” Noel’s face lit up after seeing Ashe okay now. Ashe sat up and gave him a pat on his head again. “I’m sorry Noel. I must’ve troubled you. It’s my fault for not looking after myself.” “No, no. It’s okay. We all have it rough. Take care of yourself next time though” Noel smiled, making Ashe’s eyes widen. He suddenly remembered someone from him. He looked like…

“Ashe? Are you okay?” Noel tilted his head and looked at Ashe, quite concerned. Ashe quickly smiled. “Ah yes, I’m fine! I’m sorry I zoned out.” “You should get some rest. The night is still young” Noel stood up, getting ready to leave. Ashe nodded as he smiled again. “Thank you, Noel.”

Noel left the room and let out a sigh. “I want your kind self to be rewarded…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some NoelAshe content so I'm doing it anyways. My writing skills are not that good, so please bear with me ;;


End file.
